Embracing the Moon
by CityCutThat
Summary: This is what happens when Shinjiro doesn't hold back anymore! ShinjiroxMinako one shot.


**Authors note:**

**I'm not one to usually go on writing stories or anything like that. So I'm a bit shy when it comes to my love scenes. Which is odd cause I'm not much of a prude, haha. Anyhooo. I don't own P3. Cause if I did, Shinjiro would have never died or ended up in a coma. Bastards. ]:  
**

* * *

There was no stopping how she felt for him. Even if she tried it wouldn't be of any use. This was how it was and this is how it was going to stay. She knew that. But she knew that even if he accepted her feelings, she'd have to deal with a slew of warnings from everyone else. And that was the last thing that she wanted right now. There was enough pressure on her already to be perfect. "Leader" wasn't exactly a title she was wanting to embrace. The only thing that she wanted to embrace right now was Shinjiro. She'd found his pocket watch for him and returned it last night. In turn he had given her a simple yet pretty wrist watch. He made it seem like he'd been wanting to give it to her no matter what, which must have meant that he did have some sort of feelings toward her... she was just so confused as to what kind.

She waited outside the dorm entrance for a long while in the cool October air. She had to prepare herself for what she was going to do. She knew that the others would be there, too, and possibly hear what she had to say so she made herself promise to keep her cool as she said everything there was to say. She knew damn well how Akihiko felt about her and she knew that Mitsuru would never approve. And the others, well, she didn't care what they thought either. _'I just don't want their crap.' _She laughed to herself._ 'I'm starting to think more like him now, too.' _she thought. She took a deep breath and went inside.

"...Hey." said a familiar voice from the back of the room.

_'Good! he's way back there, no one will hear what I'm gonna say!'_ She walked back to talk to Shinjiro. She could feel everyone staring at her back as she did.

"You," Shinjiro sighed, "I'm okay. I feel better after our talk. Take care of them. I believe in you." He must have thought that she would just walk away after hearing that because he just stared. _'I've gotta do this!'_ She thought.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" he asked before she could open her mouth, "I can't give you anything or do anything for you."

_'on the contrary'_ she thought. It was now or never. "I want to be with you," she said, her voice trembling.

He must not have understood how she meant it because all he said in turn was, "You can stare at me like that all day, I got nothin' for ya. Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?"

She wanted to yell. Wasted. She didn't waste anything by spending time with him. So this was it. Her final stand. She was laying it all out on the table here.

"I love you."

"huh? ...D-don't tease me like that!" He stuttered.

_'Yes! Stuttering means something right!'_ She got excited and did a victory dance in her head.

"I'm not teasing you!"

He groaned. Was she wrong? She was starting to get disheartened, but she wasn't going to give up! He continued,"I mean... why just blurt something like that out? Here, of all places?"

She spoke without thinking, "Then come to my room."

"I-I can't do that. I mean, you're... Well, people are gonna get the wrong idea."

_'Wrong idea? If I want you there then why does it matter what they think?'_ she looked away and then back at him, directly in his eyes, "That just leaves your room, then."

"Y-you moron! I... I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room."

That wasn't entirely the reaction that she wanted. But his blushing said more than his words. He was wanting to spend time alone with her, too. Away from everyone else.

He kept speaking, "Don't you get it?"

"I know what I'm saying. I want to."

He turned his head away slightly, "No way! It's not gonna happen."

She sighed. _'That's what you think.'_

"You need to watch yourself. Don't bother with someone like me."

"I still love you, Senpai!"

"Idiot..."

"Really? Is that what you think of me?"

"What? No! I just... I can't. It wouldn't be proper."

"Since when are you proper, Senpai?" She giggled.

He smiled a little because of her laugh (He loved her smile.) and because he knew she was right. She glanced up and saw it. _'I think I'm getting somewhere,'_ she smiled a little bigger. "You know I'm gonna get in there one way or another. I'll sneak in tonight. How's that?" She winked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"You wouldn't. ...Would you?" He got flustered, Why would you? What's so great about me anyway?"

"I'll tell you. As soon as we get to your room," she said grabbing his sleeve and dragging him up the stairs. She felt the glances from everyone else. They had to have heard after the noise that Shinjiro made.

"Open it!" She yelled at him. "C'mon! Don't leave a lady waiting."

"If you were a lady," he retorted, "You wouldn't be wanting inside a man's room so badly." He opened the door, "Some lady you are, heh heh."

She walked in. She expected a lot more, but it was bare. Nothing but a desk and a bed. _'I guess he really didn't have much, huh?'_

"So? Happy now?" He asked shutting the door behind him. "You're always pushing me around all the time... You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh?" He sighed. "Yeah, well, two can play that game," he smiled an evil smile. He rushed to her and grabbed her. His lips were soft for someone that seemed so rough. His hands were just as soft as he held her face. _'I could just melt away right now,' _she thought.

He whispered into her ear, "This is your fault you know. I'm all confused. You're all I can think about day and night," he breathed heavy, "Dammit... this isn't how it's supposed to be..."

He backed away, still holding her shoulders, "You get it right? Go back to your room. If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance."

She looked up with a serious, yet loving expression, "I'm not going anywhere!" She locked the door.

He sighed, "You're a real piece of work, you know that...?" Was he not wanting to be with her? She started to get confused. He laughed, "I'm gonna make myself clear. I ain't holding back anymore."

"Good," she smiled. "I never wanted you to. I want you to be yourself with me. Do what we feel is right. And this feels right to me."

"It does to me, too."

He picked her up, kissing her at the same time. His hand slid up the back of her shirt. It was cold, but very pleasant. She let out a soft moan and she ran her hands through his hair, taking his beanie off in the process. He pushed her up against the wall that separated his and Akihiko's rooms. Amusement passed through her mind real quick, but it left as soon as he pressed his hips into hers to help keep her propped up. He started to unbutton her overcoat. She reached for the buttons to his. This was the first time she'd ever see him with it off. She giggled. This was the first time she'd she all of him.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm happy," she said as his coat fell to the floor.

"Me, too."

He pulled her away from the wall and laid her on the bed. He kicked his shoes off to the corner of the room and threw hers there as well. "I want this to be perfect," he said.

As he leaned down to kiss her again she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He had scars and bruises. He was also very fit. Not surprising seeing as how heavy his ax is. Her body shuddered with the anticipation of what was to come.

He kissed her deeply and traced his tongue along the roof of her mouth. It tickled, but it felt nice. She sighed as he moved his mouth to her neck and kissed her even more. As he did so he started to unbutton her blouse. With each button that came undone, he'd kiss her even lower. Her head felt light and her chest tightened. It was so hard to breathe with what was going on.

"Stop..." she sighed, "please. It's just too much."

He pulled himself up, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She regained her composure and then grabbed and flipped him, "it's just my turn now."

"Oh, gee!" She traced her fingers along his chiseled chest, "he he, that tickles. You're so mean."

"You haven't seen mean yet," she giggled.

She unbuttoned his pants and un-zipped them. kissing him all the way down to his hips.

"OK! That is a lot meaner than before! You need to stop. I can't make any promises as to what I'm gonna do if you keep that up."

"Do it. I dare you."

He pulled her up to meet his face and kissed her again. He moved his hands from the bottom of her back to where her bra clasps were. He gracefully undid them without trying and threw it on the bedpost. He grabbed her right breast in his hand and massaged it. Paying attention to every part of it. She arched her back and he took his opening and pulled her to his mouth. He began to suck and kiss all over her chest. His other hand was moving up her thigh. She was shaking from how heavy he had her breathing. She couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I want you now, Shinjiro..."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that," he smiled. "How do you want it?"

"How...?" She was confused. This was her first time and she never thought of anything other than him just doing as he pleased. "Just do what you think I'd... no... We'd like."

"hmmm." He thought for a second. "Okay then, baby, get ready." He picked her up and laid her next to him and grabbed her zipper for her skirt. He slowly slid it down and her panties along with it. He kissed her wet mound and slid his tongue in between the folds. She let out a loud, pleasure-filled moan and grabbed his long hair.

"mmmm. So you like that, huh?"

"Yes! I like it a lot!"

"Well good," he said diving back in and licking more. He moved his tongue around her sensitive spot before sliding it further down. He darted the tip of his tongue quickly in and out before moving it further in and then back up to her sensitive spot. Her legs quivered and shook. She clinched his head in between her legs.

"Stop! You have to stop or I'll... mmnnn."

"You'll what?" He asked, getting out of her incredible grip. She looked away. "ha ha, it's too late to be shy now." he said rising up, her legs over his shoulders. He took her lower half with him. She was practically upside down now. "You're not getting away now." He grinned and brought his hand up. He pushed a finger inside her and started to lick her mound again. He hummed a bit and it made even more mind-blowing. She never thought that anything like this would ever happen. Her head began to get light and she shook all over. That moment of pleasure had arrived. It was amazing. More than she could have imagined it would be. She let out a sigh.

"Oh, you think we're done?" he asked. He laid her body down and moved his fingers all along it. "You're beautiful. You know that, right? I'm not gonna let you ever forget how much you mean to me. Whatever you want from me you'll get. You understand? So don't ever be scared to tell me what you want."

"Alright then, Shnji. I want you. So take those pants off and come here."

He did as he was told and slid everything off. He moved up to kiss her and hold her close.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I.. I love you, too," he said sheepishly as he ever so gently entered her. Careful not to hurt her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Good. Just let me know if I need to stop or anything."

"Okay. I will."

He thrust a bit. still not too rough. This was her first time and he wanted to make it as painless as possible.

"More," she said pulling at his shoulders and letting out a moan.

He pushed in further until he couldn't any more. Then he started to thrust in and out. She was amazed at how incredible it felt. There wasn't anymore pain. Just pure pleasure now.

"Don't you dare stop!" She cried out digging her nails into his back.

"I didn't plan on it. Not til we we're both done."

She pulled him down to her and their lips met. All while moving in and out of her his tongue danced with hers. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He was almost there. And from the look on her face so was she. It made him feel better to know he wasn't going to disappoint her. He started thrusting even faster. She moved her hips with his, helping him penetrate deeper and deeper. The sensation was incredible and as soon as she came the second time, so did Shinjiro. He collapsed, worn out from making love to her. Their breathing was heavy still as they let their hearts slow.

"Stay here tonight. Please?" he asked. "Tomorrows the 4th and I just want to lay here with you like this til then."

"Of course. As long as you promise to never leave my side, Shinji. I don't want to lose you. Ever."

She curled up in his arms and fell fast asleep.

"I wish I could keep that promise to you, love. I really do. I don't think you'll ever know how hard it's gonna be tomorrow... I wish there was something else that can be done," he sighed. "Just remember, I'll always love you. And I'm never gonna leave you. I'm always gonna be here." He grabbed her hand and laid it on her chest.


End file.
